


Adashi Oneshots

by demiboy_demon



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiboy_demon/pseuds/demiboy_demon
Summary: Adashi Oneshots. The Non-Adashi stories have now been moved to their own books.





	1. Adoption

"I love you, Adam." Shiro said.

"I love you, too. Why do you look nervous? Are you okay?" Adam asked, looking worried. Then his expression changed to suspicious. "Did you adopt another dog? I can't keep finding homes for dogs you impulse buy."

"If you would just let us keep them, you wouldn't have to find them homes."

"Our apartment doesn't allow dogs, Takashi. You know this. What happened today that made you so upset?"

"It's just, well, I met this kid today."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Let me finish. He reminded me of you when we were younger. He was so angry and so tiny and so emo. He stole my car. He was so good at the simulator.  I wouldn't be surprised if he was the best pilot of his generation."

"I wasn't emo." Adam insisted, sipping his tea.

"That's what you're drawing from this? Fine, you were scene. Same thing."

"Scene and emo are two different things."

"Sure they are. Anyway, you know how you told me not to adopt any dogs?"

Adam nodded slowly. "Did you adopt a dog?"

"No! God, you have no faith in me. Of course I didn't adopt a dog." Shiro reassured him.

Adam sighed a sigh of relief. "Good. I'm proud of you."

"I adopted the kid."

"What."

"His name is Keith. And, well, I didn't adopt him because they wouldn't let me. But I signed us up to be his foster parents."

Adam took a deep breath. Then he took another deep breath. "Takashi, tell me you are joking. Please, tell me you are joking."

Shiro said nothing. 

Adam stood up and waved his arms around angrily.

"Shiro, our house is not child appropriate! We use bleach to clean things! We have sharp knives in the kitchen! We have alcohol in our fridge! Our home is a field of sharp corners! We don't even have safety scissors! Or baby gates! Shiro, what if he eats a poisonous plant?"

"Don't worry. We have plenty of time to childproof. He doesn't start living with us until next week."

"Next week? That's so soon!"

Adam sat back down and drank the rest of his tea.

Shiro looked at him. "I... I understand if you aren't able to do it. I just thought... he reminded me of you. It made me think of how hard your life has been, and how much easier it would have been for you if someone had helped you out. I'm sorry. I can probably figure something out with Keith. I'm sure he'll understand."

Adam looked up from his tea. "Takashi..... I am all for fostering Keith. I just wish you had talked to me first. You always jump into things, and someday it's going to get you hurt. If this means this much to you, of course we can do it. Tomorrow, let's go get some stuff for the apartment. Like outlet covers and stove locks."

"Thank you, Adam. You mean the world to me. You're my everything."

"I love you, too. You bring light into my li— wait. He stole your car?"

"You've already said yes! No going back now!"


	2. Adam Somehow Isn’t Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is alive, but just barely.

Shiro looked at Adam lying in the hospital bed. He could barely believe he was still alive. 

They said no one would be able to survive what had happened to him, but they were wrong. 

Adam was alive, even if he was inches from death.

 

Adam was running. He wasn't sure what, if anything, was chasing him, but he knew he had to run. He'd been running for days. Perhaps at the beginning of the dream, he had known why he was running, but for the time being, he hadn't a clue. All he knew was that something bad would happen if he stopped. He could barely breath.

Then, suddenly, he stopped. His legs no longer ran, and his heart stopped beating so quickly. 

He closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes, he was sitting in the Garrison cafeteria. Takashi was sitting at the other side of the large room, talking to Iverson about something or another. Adam didn't know what, and to be honest, he didn't care. All that mattered to him right now was that Takashi was back. Adam had been waiting since Sam Holt told him he was alive.

Adam stood and quickly walked across the room, but by the time he got there, Takashi was gone. Where was he?

The scene switched. The new scene wasn't really a scene, but more of a.... Adam didn't know. Just a big white space. And a voice. Takashi's voice.

"Adam. Please be okay. Please wake up. Please."

Shiro watched as Adam's heartbeat got slower. "Adam," He whispered, "Please be okay. Please wake up. Please."

Adam's slowly looked around the room. White walls, grey cabinets full of medications, silver medical equipment, a green chair next to Adam's bed. In that chair was a sleeping Takashi Shirogane.

"Takashi?" Adam asked. Shiro's eyes snapped open. "Adam?"  
   
"Takashi, how have you been?"

"How have I been? You were in a fucking coma, your past few years must've been far more interesting than mine."

"Exactly. I have been in a coma, which is why I have done literally nothing. Plus, I'm sure Sam had told you everything I know. What happened after I almost died? What happened with the Galra?"

Shiro took a deep breath. "Well, I'm going to start from when you entered the coma. So the Galra did take over the Earth."

"What?!"

"But then we took it back with a really thicc robot I powered. Society's more or less back to normal. Well, I mean, as normal as society can be with alien vendors and destruction around every corner."

"Aliens around every corner? Galra?"

"No. Well, some Galra. Some aren't bad. Like Keith or his mom."

"Ooh. You met Keith's mom? Did you punch her? Did you yell at her for leaving Keith? Did you- wait. What? Keith is Galra?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you more later. Yeah, so the Admiral betrayed us. And that dick that Keith punched isn't as much of a dick anymore. So that's pretty much what happened."  
 

"Adam! You're okay!" Keith shouted.

"Keith! You're so big!" Adam said back in a moderate volume.

"I'm so glad you're alive."

"Yeah. Me too. So, guys, tell me about your space adventures. Oh my god, Keith, tell me about your mom!"

"She's fucking Kolivan. So, There's that."

"Language," Shiro said out of habit.

"Who's Kolivan? I'm lost here." Adam looked from person to person, looking for explanation.

"Kolivan's my mom's new boyfriend. She left me again so she could help him with the resistance he's a leader of."

"Damn. That's rough, Keith."

"Yeah. Got that."

"But I'm so glad you're okay! I've been so worried since you got booted from the Garrison. I want you to know that I tried to get them to let you stay, but a missing eyeball speaks louder than words. Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine." Keith said. "I punched Iverson's eye out. I had it coming."

"Oooh. That's why he doesn't have two eyes anymore," Shiro realized, "I wanted to ask but I didn't want to be that person."  
 

"Why did you guys break up? You're back together again, right?" Pidge asked.

"We hadn't really talked about it. But it's fine." Shiro said.

"Yeah," Adam agreed, "Everything's fine."

"You guys obviously aren't fine. Do we need to lock you two in a closet? That's what we did with Keith when he needed to talk about his feelings," Hunk asked.

"I'm still mad about that," Keith said.

"Um, please don't lock us in a closet. I am claustrophobic."

"Okay, so maybe we aren't fine," Shiro interrupted, "But maybe this should be a conversation between Adam and I?"

"So then start conversing."

"Alone, Pidge. A conversation alone."

 

"Do you wanna converse? About our relationship?" Adam asked, lightly mocking the choice of words.

"Um," Shiro said, "I'm good with, um, stuff. Everything's fine."

"Yeah," Adam spoke, "Although, I mean, I'm fine with how things are now, but I'd also be fine with things being different. Romantically. But it's good now. I'm fine."

"I mean, I'm fine. But I'm also good with dating you again."

"I'm also okay with that. So, where do we go from here?"

"I don't know. I'm not good at relationships."

"Yeah. You can say that again."

"Rude."  
 

"You never did tell us why you guys broke up." Lance said, eating his Garrison issued Jell-o.

"Does it matter?" Keith said angrily. "Why do you keep asking that question? Why do you care so much? Here's a suggestion: stop obsessing over their relationship!"

"Keith, it's fine." Shiro said. "We broke up because of the Kerberos mission. I wanted to go to space so Adam and Keith wouldn't have to watch me die."

"Dang." Hunk said.

"And I didn't want Takashi to go to space because it would make him die so much sooner. Time is different in space."

"Double dang."

"I'm just so glad he came back in one, er, two pieces. And that he didn't die."

Silence rang throughout the room. The jell-o on Lance's spoon fell onto the floor. Pidge's fingers stop clicking against her keyboard.

"Yeah," Hunk said, "About that..."

Adam looked at Shiro sharply. "Takashi Shirogane."

"Oh dang. Shiro's in trouble." Hunk And Pidge muttered to each other.

"You fucking died?"

"No. I quiznacking died. Then my soul was transplanted into the body of my clone, and here I am."

Adam took multiple deep breaths. "I don't know if I'm the place to be mad right now. But you died and you are now in the body of a clone. Am I understanding this properly?"

"Pretty much." Keith said.

"Look on the bright side, Adam," Lance began to point out, "Now you get to take Shiro's virginity twice!"


	3. Coffee

"I'll have a venti iced mocha with four shots of espresso, whipped cream and a caramel drizzle," Adam says, slapping his money on the counter. He squints and looks at the barista's name tag. "Shiro."

"Coming right up."

 

Adam chugged his coffee in one big slurp. 

"I'm going to die." He croaked before sitting at a table and taking out his computer. "After I finish this English essay."

Shiro was amazed. How did he chug that drink so quickly? He didn't even stop to breath. 

 

An hour later, he walked back up to the counter. "Could I get a refill?" Adam asked.

"Sure." Shiro made his coffee and handed it to Adam. "Not to cross a line, but are you sure you should be drinking this much caffeine?"

"My English paper is 25% of my grade. If I don't do it right, I might fail. I need to finish it. I haven't slept in three days. This morning I bit into a harmonica like it was a banana."

"Hm. So, um, here's your coffee." 

"I will look god in the eye and tap dance backwards into Hell."

"Sure, Buddy. Good luck on your essay."

"I'm almost done," Adam said on his forth refill, "Four more shots of espresso should do it."

"I'm worried that might kill you."

"If I die, I die. I need my bean juice." 

 

Adam was back the next week. "Can I get the smallest drink you have with the most sugar? "

"An official drink? Or a cup of syrup?" Shiro asked. He was staring to like this guy.

Adam looked determined. "Both. I'd like a cup of syrup and your most sugary drink. My sister's kids are coming to town and I need sugar to bribe them."

"I'll have that ready soon."

 

Adam puts the drink in his cup holder. On the top, he sees something. A phone number and the words 'date? Call me'

Adam smiles. His espresso obsession didn't kill him like he thought it would. Instead, it got him a date.


	4. Jaith Highschool AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Jaith, but I kept it in here because it’s got some great background Adashi.

This situation sucked. Keith had to move half way across the country because his brother got his dream job. That part wasn't so bad, Keith was happy that Shiro was happy. Plus, it's not like he was going to miss anything about Ohio. 

The part that sucked was that now he had to start his life over at a new high school, with new people. Keith hated people.  
 

"James, can you help me with my math homework?" Nadia asked.

"Sure," James replied, "I'll help you tomorrow after school."

"Thanks, that would be great."

"No problem." James took his bag out of his locker and left the school, waving at his peers as he passed them.

 

"Class, we have a new student." Mr. W said, "Keith, tell the class a little about yourself."

"Um," Keith said, "I'm Keith, I like conspiracy theories and podcasts. I don't want to make any friends, so please just everyone leave me alone." 

He turned to Mr. W, "Can I sit, now?"

He sat at the back of the room.

 

"What do you think of the new kid?"

"Nadia, can't I just help you with math?"

"I think he's hot."

"I think he's a no good emo punk who thinks he's better than others because he smokes against his new motorcycle and doesn't have any friends. He seems chaotic and unruly. And he is above all else, not hot."

"You don't sound convinced."

"Remind me why I'm helping you, again?"

"Because you're a nice person, even if you are way too by the book."

"I'm the perfect amount of by the book."

"You once gave a dime to lost and found."

"Someone had lost it."

Nadia pulled her hair in frustration. "James, can we just focus on how hot the new guy is?"

"How about we focus on math instead?" James opened Nadia's book to the correct page.  
 

"Keith, how was your day at school?" Shiro asked.

"Adam made me tell the class about myself," Keith complained, hanging his backpack on its hook.

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"I had to call him Mr. W."

"You'll be calling him Mr. Shirogane soon."

Keith hid his smile. "You guys are so lame."  
 

"Keith Kogane and James Griffin." Mr. W said, reading off the list.

"What?" James asked loudly.

"Is something wrong, James?" Mr W. asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, sir. Sorry, sir." James sat down quietly, but inside, he was very upset. He did not want to do a project with Keith.

 

"Keith, I swear, if you're looking at anything other than- is that mothman?" James said.

"Yes. My husband. I love him."

"You know what I love? Getting good grades. I love not getting a bad grade because I was paired with someone who isn't doing any work."

"James, chill. I'm looking up the right things, I'm just taking a break."

James took a deep breath. "Fine. Just get back to work."

 

"Adam," Keith whined, "Why'd you pair me with James?"

"What do you mean?" Adam asked, stirring cheese into the pasta he was making. "James is a nice person."

"He's too smart and disciplined. It's annoying."

"I think you could learn something from him."

"Rude."

"It's true though. Can you go get Shiro? Dinner's ready."

 

"Adam, this mac and cheese is so good. I can almost forgive you for pairing me up with James." Keith said.

"What's happening here? I feel like I'm missing something." Shiro asked.

"There's this kid named James that Keith doesn't like because he's too 'smart and disciplined,'" Adam explained.

"Aren't those good traits?" Shiro asked. "Keith, why don't you like him?"

"He's boring and prudish. He's too perfect."

"That's what Adam thought about me, and now we're engaged."

"I do not like James."

"I didn't say you did."

"You implied it, though."

"I'm just saying you should give him another chance. He sounds like a good influence."  
 

Unknown: Hey, Keith.  
Keith: who is this  
Unknown: James :-)  
Keith: how did you get this number  
Unknown: Mr. W gave it to me so we could talk about the assignment.

"Adam! Did you give my number to James?"

"Maybe," Adam said, leaning his head into Keith's room slightly.

"Dammit, Adam. Why are you like this?"

"It's part of my charm."

"I will sneak into your and Shiro's bedroom and I will replace your shoelaces with black licorice."

"I'm flattered. This is why I paired you with James."

Keith: what about the assignment do you want to talk about  
James: How much of your part of the essay have you written?  
Keith: 3/4 of it  
James: Should we meet up tomorrow after school to discuss and merge our essays? My sister is at band practice then so you could come over to my place.  
Keith: sure

 

"Shakespeare seems like the kind of guy who would draw dicks on the bottom of desks."

"Why are you thinking that? It's a math essay."

They had been at it for hours. It was dark outside. Both of them were growing tired, their playful banter on the verge of downright bickering.

"Even math can't stop the truth."

"Keith, what the actual heck?"

"Heck? Really?" Keith raised an eyebrow. "You could choose any word in the entire human language, and you chose heck. What would Shakespeare think?"

"Why do you keep bringing him up? It's a math assignment."

"What, you don't think Shakespeare did math?"

James took a deep breath. "I just think that-"

James didn't finish his sentence. The lights flicked out.

Keith screamed.

"Are you seriously telling me that you're scared of the dark? For real?" James asked.

"No, I- ugh. Fine. Yes, I'm scared of the dark. Fight me."

"Hm. Keith Kogane, the loner badass is scared of the dark. Plot twist."

"Okay, I swear, I will break something."

"Don't do that. Breaking stuff is bad. I know a place where we can find some better light."

 

"Good influence my ass." Keith laughed as they snuck onto James' roof.

"Hey! I am a good person who just happens to like bringing his friend onto roofs to look at the sky."

"You know we can see the sky from the ground, right?"

"It's more fun this way."

"You're less of a stickler than I thought."

"A stickler? Who even says that?"

"I say that, idiot."

"You wound me," James placed his hand on his heart in faux turmoil. "But... you're less dark and mysterious than I thought. You're pretty cool."

James and Keith locked eyes. "You're pretty cool, too. Can I, um, can I kiss you?"

"Did I get you flustered? That's cute."

"So.... that's a no, then?"

James moved his face closer to Keith's. "That's a yes, Kogane. An absolute yes."


	5. Pancakes

"Punish me, please." Shiro said. Conversation around the table froze. 

Lance's pancake fell from his fork. Keith looked horrified. Adam was holding back laughter. Pidge looked disgusted. Allura was visibly confused. Shiro was mortified.

 

*Two hours earlier*

"Ugh. Why do we have to do this?" Keith complained. 

"To bond." Shiro said. "You guys have barely spent any time with Adam since we found out he was still alive. I want for you guys to like him."

"Why do you care if we like him?" Hunk asked. 

"Because you guys are my family. I want you to accept Adam as kin."

"Kin?" Hunk raises an eyebrow.

"We're going and that's final."

 

"Good tidings to you, and all of your kin, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy decapheobe." 

"I love this song." Allura said from the third row. “What’s a Christmas?”

"I love kin." Lance said.

"Why do you all keep saying kin?" Adam asked, hands on the wheel. 

"Shiro wants us to love you," Pidge said, "And accept you as kin."

"Yeah. That sounds like Shiro," Adam laughed.

"I'm right here, you guys," Shiro said.

"We know."

 

"So, Adam, what's your last name?" Hunk asked, mouth full of pancake.

"W." Adam replied.

"What's your favorite color? Wait, let me guess. Brown? Like Shiro's eyes? And like Lance's chocolate pancakes?"

"My favorite color is blue. It makes me think of the sky."

The group kept bombarding Adam with questions. Shiro sat there happily, eating his pancakes and thinking about how great it was that Adam had grown on his family. Keith had always liked Adam, as they were similar people, and Allura was happy because Shiro was happy. But the rest of the group was wary of his boyfriend, and wanted to make sure Shiro wouldn't get his heart broken.

Shiro glanced around the table at the happy paladins. Keith was talking about a mission he went on with the Blade of Mamora. 

Shiro took another bite of his food. It was good, but it needed something. Syrup. Pancakes were delicious on their own, no doubt about it, but pancakes with maple syrup were even better. 

He was about to ask for someone to pass the syrup, but he first glanced at Adam to see if he had the syrup. Adam was smirking. 

‘Oh quiznack. That's hot’ Shiro thought. ‘Okay, enough of that, brain. Just ask for the syrup.’

"Pass the syrup, please."  Shiro wishes he had said. But that's not what he said. He must have been thinking about Adam's hotness, because he said, "Punish me, please."

Conversation around the table stopped. Lance's pancake price fell from his fork. Keith's face was stricken with terror. Pidge looked disgusted. 

"What?" Lance said.

"I said, um, please pass the syrup." Shiro replied.

"I wish that was what you said." Hunk mumbled. 

"I don't understand," Allura interjected, "What's the matter?"

"Well, Allura," Lance started, "When two humans love each other very much, they—" 

"Why would you say that?" Keith asked an embarrassed Shiro. 

"I'm sorry! I was thinking about how hot Adam was and I needed the syrup and my words mixed together!"

"Why do you want Adam to punish you? Isn't being punished a bad thing?" Allura asked. 

"Well, Princess, when two humans love each other very much—" Lance started again, "—they get together and they have sex. Some people are very kinky. Shiro is a kinky bottom."

"What?" Allura asked, more confused than before.

"Why would you say that?" Keith demanded, this time his question directed at Lance.

Lance shrugged. "It's true. Adam, is it true?"

Adam didn't answer. He was too busy trying not to laugh at the situation. "I'm sorry. It's just so funny. Why would you say that?"

"My words got mixed up! You looked so sexy and I needed the syrup!"

"I've heard enough of this," Pidge got up, stuffed her backpack with other people's bacon, and walked back to the car.   
   
The car ride home was very uncomfortable for everyone. Adam had quickly gotten over his laughter, and was now praying that no one would bring up what had happened. 

"We should talk about what happened," Pidge said. 

"Why?" Shiro asked at the same time Adam said, "Let's not do that."

"Because we won't be able to form Voltron if everything's not out in the open."

"Shiro doesn't pilot a lion anymore, though. So let's shut up about his sex life," Adam said.

"Don't act like you aren't a part of this, Adam. You're the one who Shiro wants to punish him."

"I don't want anyone to punish me! I just wanted some syrup! I minced my words." Shiro once again explained. "Can't we just let this go?" 

"But—"

"I am going to kill everyone if you guys don't shut up about Shiro!" Keith said.

"Keith, please don't kill anyone," Shiro sighed.

"Yeah," Lance added, "Or Shiro's gonna make Adam punish you."

"Lance!"


	6. Pics

Keith sat at the dinner table with Shiro and Adam. He took a bite of his spaghetti. 

"How was your day?" Adam asked.

"Good." Keith said.

"Did you get into any fights?"

"No."

"That's good. I'm proud of you, buddy."

"Thanks."

Keith wasn't speaking much. No one was suspicious, because Keith never spoke much. But the reason Keith wasn't talking much was a different reason today. He had a secret.

 

"Thirty dollars," He said to Lance. 

"Dude, that's so much!" Lance complained, but he handed Keith the money. In exchange, Keith gave Lance the photos. Photos of Shiro.

They had been doing this for a while. Keith would take pictures of Shiro and sell them to Lance. He also sold details about Shiro's life for Lance's fanfics. That's right. Lance wrote erotic, self insert, Shiro fanfic.

"Wow. This one is good," Lance looked at a picture. It was of Shiro's calf muscles. "How did you get this?"

"I spend my holiday breaks with Shiro and Adam. I just hide in their laundry basket with a camera. Adam is onto me, but that's only because he was there when I was convincing Shiro to take off his shirt. Shiro is oblivious as heck. I'm all like, 'Shiro, I need to take a picture of your midriff.'  And Shiro's like, 'oh Keith, I'm so glad you've found a wholesome hobby like photography' and Adam's like 'nope! Not doing that!'"

"Nice. We'll meet here the same time next week, same time."

Keith shook Lance's hand. "See you then."

 

*Many years later*  
"Mrs. McClain, do you have any toothpaste?" Shiro asked. 

"Yes, of course, dear. I think there's some in Lance's room. You can go take some, I'm sure he won't mind."

Shiro opened Lance's door. His mouth fell open in shock. "What. The. Quiznack."

Inside was a full scale model of Shiro. On the walls, there were pictures taped up if Shiro's body parts. Lance had a Shiro body pillow. 

‘So that's what Keith was doing with those pictures,’ Shiro thought, before closing the door and going back downstairs. ‘This explains so much.’


	7. Shiro Comes Out To Keith

"Oh my god, Adam, you're going to break your glasses." Shiro laughed. 

"Sorry," Adam said, taking the arm of his glasses out of his mouth, "I'm just so anxious!"

"You're going to do fine. Unless you destroy your glasses. So stop chewing on them." 

"You're right. It'll be fine. Oh! Here he comes."

 

Keith walked into the room and saw Adam sitting next to Shiro on the couch. 

"Hey, Keith." Adam said.

"Hi." 

"How was your day?"

"Good. I did well on the flight simulator."

"We have something to tell you. Sit down." 

Keith sat down. "What is it? Are you guys mad that I put worms in James' locker again?"

"You did what? Again? Yes, I am mad about that. But it's not important right now."

"Oh. So what is important right now?"

"Adam and I aren't just best friends. We're engaged. To be married."

"Yeah, I know."

"No, like, we're in love."

"Yeah, I know. You guys are so gross. Like 'oh Takashi I love you' and the Shiro's like 'I love you too Honey Bun' and I feel like vomiting." 

"Oh. You already know." Shiro said, turning to his fiancé. "He already knew."

"Yeah, we're experiencing the same thing right now." Adam pointed out.

"Okay," Keith quickly stood up, "I'm going to go now."

"Not so fast." Shiro said. "We're going to talk about you putting worms in James' locker."


	8. Shiro Gives Lance Romance Advice

Klance & Backround Adashi/Shadam  
"Shiro?" Lance asks, looking back at Shiro nervously.   
"Yeah, Lance?" He responded, happy that they were going back to Earth. Shiro was, for the moment, riding with Lance. Coran was with Allura, Matt was with Pidge, and Keith was with Krolia. Since Krolia had only ever been in Texas, she had no idea what the rest of Earth was like. She just assumed it was all Texas. Lance tried to tell her that most people don't wear cowboy hats and boots with spurs. Krolia didn't seem to want to listen. You can tell she's related to Keith, all right. Mullet, anger issues, a tendency to not listen to things Lance said.

"Well," Lance continued. "I'm- uh, did you have a girlfriend back on Earth?" Lance had the perfect plan. He was going to get Shiro talking about his girlfriend and how much he loved her, then Lance would tell him he was bi. If Shiro got mad, Lance could remind him about how Lance loves guys just like Shiro loves his girlfriend.   
"No, I don't." Shiro responds, shaking his head. Welp, there goes Lance's plan. "I have a boyfriend, though. Fiancé, actually. Well," He looks out the window into space. "Ex fiancé."  
"You're gay?"  
"I'm surprised you didn't know. I don't try to hide it." Memories flashed in front of Lance's eyes. Shiro saying, 'that's so gay, I love it.' His rainbow socks that he got at the Space mall. The fact that he never flirted with alien women. Not even when they flirted first, which Lance thought was ridiculous. How he commented on Coran's mustache. Lance supposed even a straight man could comment on his mustache, but it was what Shiro said. "Dang, that mustache is hot." At the time, Lance didn't think much of it. Just that Shiro was trying to bring the team closer together.

"Damn." Lance said. "I am not as smart as I thought I was." Shiro laughed. "Anyway, Lance what did you want to say?" Lance took a deep breath. Knowing you won't be rejected is helpful, but it doesn't make what you have to say easy. "I'm bisexual." Shiro just looked at him, gesturing for Lance to go on. When Lance didn't go on, Shiro was slightly confused. "Wait, that's it? Um, I mean, good for you! Looks like your bayard is now a bi-yard." Lance laughed nervously. "There's, um, there's more. You know Keith?" "No, Lance. I don't know Keith, the boy I helped raise. Who's Keith?" Lance glared at him. "You're not making this any easier, Shiro." "Go ahead, what were you saying?" "I'm.. in love with your brother." Shiro stood up. Lance wondered if he had always been this tall and intimidating. Shiro raises his arms in the air, his fists clenched. "Woohoo! You're officially the second last person to know!" "Man, I'm switching you out for Coran the first chance I get."


	9. Adam?

"There's no way Professor W is dating Mr. Shirogane." Lance said. 

"I'm telling you," Hunk said, "They're a couple."

"Let's ask Keith. He knows. He hangs out with Mr. Shirogane all the time." 

"Fine," Hunk shrugged, "I know where his dorm is."

"Hunk? Taylor?" Keith asked. 

"Um, the name's Lance."

"Really? Hm. Okay. What do you guys want?"

"Are Professor W and Mr. Shirogane dating?"

"No. Can I go, now?" Keith walked back inside without waiting for an answer.

 

-Time Skip-  
"Coran, I swear, if you do not stop singing the Altean alphabet, I will turn this lion around," Keith grumbled. 

"But I'm only half way through!"

"Does he ever shut up?" Krolia groaned, massaging her temples. 

"Keith!" Allura shouted through the communication device, "Tell your beast to stop bullying the mice!"

"They're playing. The mice are fine."

"Kosmo is chasing them around and bumping into things!"

"It's a game. I will happily switch Coran for the wolf."

"Fine. Let's stop at the next planet."

 

Shiro didn't hear any of this. He was staring at the black lion's walls. 

"Shiro?" Krolia asked, gently stroking the wolf's head. Shiro looked up. 

"Sorry, what?" 

"You seem... distracted. Are you alright?" 

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking?"

"We're a team, Shiro. You raised my son. He loves you. And because of this, so do I. What is wrong?"

Shiro took a deep breath. "Adam."

"Who's Adam?"

"Adam was my boyfriend on Earth. We broke up because he didn't want me to go to Kerberos. I wanted to go because I knew I would die in space. He wouldn't have to watch me suffer. He wanted me to stay so my last few months could be as good as possible. He tried everything to get me to stay. Eventually, he did the only thing he could think of. He dumped me."

"Oh." Krolia sat there for a moment. She had never been good with emotion. "I... Can I tell you about my mate, Keith's father?"

"Of course. I would love to be distracted. His name was Texas, right?"

"Heith Texas Kogane. He was brave and strong and kind. I was looking forward to seeing him when we got back to Earth. But then I saw in Keith's memories, that he was dead. I left so Texas and Keith would be safe. When I saw Keith trapped in a space war, and when I saw my mate was dead, I was crushed."

"I'm so sorry." Shiro paused, "I hope Adam isn't dead."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah. Probably."  
   
A tear ran down Shiro's face as he looked at the wall of soldiers. 

"He was a brave soldier." Keith placed his hand on Shiro's shoulder, "Come on. The team needs you." 

Shiro nodded. Keith was right, sadness was a luxury he could not afford.  
 

Shiro lay on his bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling above him, tears running down his face. "Why?" He sobbed, clutching his pillow to his chest. "Why does the universe hate me?"  
 

"Commander Shirogane," Said a man in a Garrison uniform. 

Shiro turned around. "Yes?"

"We- come with me. You need to see this."

 

Shiro looked through the glass at the hospital bed. "Adam?"  
 

Shiro's hand tapped violently on the table. His leg shook with anticipation. He bit his lip anxiously. Adam was going to wake up today, and, if all went well, he was going to stay awake.

Shiro's eyes drifted closed. Unlike Adam, Shiro woke up a few minutes later. For many days Shiro sat at his ex boyfriend's bedside, but he didn't wake. 

Shiro got up to leave. Maybe someone would tell him when Adam was awake, but for now, he had work to do. The world had been destroyed by the Galra, and rebuilding an advanced planet was no easy task.

 

Shiro was beginning to feel hopeless. It had almost been two weeks since Adam was supposed to wake up. Then, suddenly, Adam's eyes opened. 

"Takashi?"

"Adam! You're awake! You're okay!"

"How are you here? Are you here? Is this real? Where am I?" 

Shiro didn't answer. He just stared in awe at the beautiful, slightly greasy haired man in front of him. Then he hugged Adam very tightly. 

"Oh my god! What happened to your arm?"

Shiro let go and smiled, before remembering the instructions Adam had given him many years ago. "So, remember when you told me to not die or lose any limbs? I kinda did the exact opposite."

"You died?!"

"To be fair, we also thought you died. We still don't know how you came to be here. They just found you lying at the entrance, mostly dead."

"Okay, well, my plane crashed. You know that. I found my way to Keith's desert shack-"

"How did you know it was Keith's?"

"All the Mothman fanfiction. Keith is into some freaky stuff. Do moths even have genitalia? Because they do in this fanfiction called 'Mothman's Ginormous Cock'. I regret reading it, but it was one of the few things to do in that cabin. Why did Keith have so much dry pasta and cans of buffalo tuna? What's the story behind that, huh?"

"You can ask him." 

"Keith's okay? Thank goodness. I was so worried about him." Adam looked around impatiently. "Now tell me what happened with the Galra. How did we win?"  
   
"Keith! Adam's awake! Well, he's sleeping again right now, but he woke up! He's alive and okay! Oh. Hey, everyone. I didn't realize you were in here." Shiro looked around the room to see the whole group lounging about. 

"That's great! When can I see him?" Keith asked.

"The next time he's awake! He's so relieved that you're okay. And he's got some questions for you. A question I have for you is this; why is everyone in your room?"

"I don't know," Keith shrugged, looking defeated, "They just came in here and now they won't leave."

"Um," Pidge piped up from beside Hunk, "Who's Adam?"

"Yeah, why haven't I heard of this guy?" Asked Lance.

"You know him, Lance. Professor W?"

"Oh, man. I forgot about that loser. Why do you guys care if he wakes up? It is a mutual respect as co-workers thing or were you friends?"

"We were dating." Shiro said.

Hunk stood up, fists raised in the air as a mark of victory. "I knew it!"  
   
Bonus: Mothman's Ginormous Cock  
You walk into Mothman's house. It's cozy. 

He turns to you with lust in his red and black eyes. His wings flutter slightly as he shuts the front door. 

He walks toward you, pushing you gently yet roughly into the wall. "Hey, baby," He whispers seductively into your ear. He nips at your neck. You moan. 

"You like that, baby?" He asks, but he already knows the answer. You, a liar, shake your head 'no,' but Mothman knows the truth. You can't get enough of his ginormous cock. Mothman takes of your shirt. You feel his dick poking into your stomach. This arouses you greatly. The fun is about to begin.


	10. What If Adam Went To Space?

"Put him under until we know more," Said a man in a white hazmat suit.   
"No!" Shiro cried, "Don't put me under!" 

Pidge scowled as Lance took her binoculars. "No way!" He said, "That's Shiro! That guy's my hero. They're not even going to listen to what he has to say?"  
"They didn't ask about the rest of the crew." Pidge said.  
"I don't feel good about this. Let's go back inside." Hunk said.  
"What are you three up to?" Asked a fourth voice. Pidge jumped, just like she had when Lance and Hunk and snuck up on her earlier that night.   
"Agh! Mr. W! Um, we were just, um-"  
"McClain, Gunderson, Garret! What do you think you're doing? Up on the roof during lockdown? With stolen equipment? I expected better from all of you. Iverson will be hearing about this. Come on. We're going back inside."  
Adam grabbed Lance's arm and started pushing everyone back inside.  
"But sir! It's Shiro!" Pidge said.   
"Shiro? What about Shiro?"  
"He's down there! They've sedated him and strapped him to a table!"  
Adam's professional disposition went down just slightly. "What? Let me see that." He took the binoculars and looked over. "Holy crow. He's alive."  
"Are you going to help us break him out?" Pidge asked.   
"No. You all are going back to the barracks. I can deal with this on my own."

Adam rushes off, leaving the teens alone on the roof.  
"We're not really going to let that guy have all the fun, are we?" Lance asked.  
"Fun?" Hunk asked. "This is not fun. Let's go back inside like Mr. W. told us to."  
"Let's see what's happening." Lance took the binoculars and looked. "No way! It's Keith! That guy is always trying to one up me!"  
"Are you sure?" Hunk asked.  
"Who' Keith?" Pidge asked.  
"Is recognize that mullet anywhere. I don't care what Mr. W. says. We're going. I won't let Keith win."

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk watched as Keith knocked out the lab techs.   
"Nope! I'm saving Shiro!" Lance exclaimed, taking Shiro from Keith.   
"Who are you?"  
"Uh, the name's Lance. We were-"  
"Hang on, Lance. There's another lab tech. Be right back."  
Keith ran to and punched the new lab tech, making his mask fell off.  
"Adam? Dammit. Now I've got to pull two unconscious bodies out of here."

AN/// To be continued.... maybe. Probably not.


	11. Shiro’s Letter To Adam

“Hey, Adam.” Shiro said, waving to the camera. “All the other paladins are making videos for their families, for when Sam is back on Earth. I wanted to make one, too, but, well, you’re the only person I consider family. Other than Keith, but he’s up here with me. Keith says hi, by the way. 

I know you probably don’t consider me family anymore, what with Kerberos and all, but you’re still family to me. I’m really sorry I left. I miss you so much.

Oh! I wanted to tell you, my disease is cured! It’s amazing. An evil witch, Haggar, cured it with this stuff called quintessence. That’s why my hair is partially white now. I think I pull it off. Lance says it gives me a sexy grandpa look, which,” Shiro moved his hand in a so- so sort of way, “Is definitely not what I was going for, but I’ll take what I can get.

I thought of you everyday when I was a Galra prisoner. How much I regretted leaving. How much I missed you. How much I loved you. 

Keith told me you were doing okay the last time he saw you, before he was kicked out. I’m not upset about that, I know you did everything you could to get him to stay. He’s stubborn. But I’m glad he’s up here in space with me. 

I have a cool ass robot arm now. The witch, Haggar, gave it to me when she cut off my real arm. That hurt a lot. They don’t give prisoners pain killers, if you know what I mean. 

She fixed my disease so I could fight longer in the arena. I had to fight other prisoners to the death. I’ve.... done some terrible things. But I’ve also saved a lot of people. I know that doesn’t make up for it, but it’s what I tell myself so I can get through the day. 

I hope you found happiness after I left. Maybe you found a new boyfriend. I want you to know that I’m happy for you. I really want you to be happy. You deserve every good thing in the universe. 

I have no idea when I’ll be able to go home to Earth, but the first thing I’ll do when I’m there is find you. You and I can catch up. 

There’s so much I want to tell you, but Sam leaves in a few hours, so I don’t have time. I just want you to know that I miss you, and I love you. Bye.”

The camera shut off.


	12. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Shiro and Adam got Keith when Keith was much younger, instead of about 12.

“Adam!” Shiro gasped. Adam pressed his hand against Shiro’s crotch. 

“What? Can’t I love my fiancé?” Adam whispered into Shiro’s ear. “Keith’s asleep, I’ve finished grading papers. Let’s have some fun.”

Shiro thought about this. It’s not that he didn’t want to get sexy with Adam, because he most definitely did. He was just worried about Keith waking up. But it should be fine as long as they were fairly quiet. 

“Okay. Let’s do this.” Shiro said. 

Adam laughed as Shiro picked him up and carried him to their bed. Adam took off his shirt. 

“I feel overdressed.” Shiro joked.

“Then why don’t you do something about it?”

A few minutes later, they were both naked, making out on the bed. 

“I love you, Takashi.” Adam murmured as Shiro traced his collarbone with his lips.

“I love you, too, darling.” Shiro said. Their lips connected again, even more passionately this time. 

 

Suddenly, the bedroom door creaked open. 

“Shiro? Adam?” A voice asked. 

Shiro and Adam hastily covered themselves with their blankets. 

“Hey, Keith.” Shiro said, “Why aren’t you asleep.”

“I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep. What are you guys doing? Where are your clothes?” Keith asked.

“We were, um, training. For space travel with the Garrison.” Adam explained. 

“Can I train with you?”

“Nope. Because, uh, it’s very dangerous. You can’t do it until you’re much older.”

“How much older? Like, nine? Eleven?”

“Sixteen.” Shiro said.

“Nineteen.” Adam said at the same time. 

Shiro and Adam looked at each other. 

“Seventeen?” Shiro asked.

“Eighteen?” Adam suggested.

“Eighteen.” Shiro agreed. 

“Keith, you have to be eighteen to do this kind of training. Otherwise you’ll go to jail. It’s very dangerous.” 

Keith nodded. “Okay. I don’t want to go to jail.” Keith yawned. “I’m tired.”

“Go back to sleep, Keith. We can have pancakes in the morning.”

“Yay! Pancakes. Night night, Shiro. Night night, Adam.” Keith walked out and closed the door, leaving Adam and Shiro alone.

 

Adam squinted at Shiro. “You were having sex when you were sixteen?”

“Yeah. Because I was a really hot teenager.”

“Sixteen, Takashi?”

“Don’t judge me. I had a messed up youth.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“So, I guess the mood is dead now.”

Adam sighed, but then smiled and placed his hand on Shiro’s chest. “Yeah. But I’m sure it will come back.”

 

*15 years later* 

Keith yawned as he ate his food goo with the other paladins. Shiro was at the head of the table, chatting with Allura. 

A confused looked crossed Keith’s face. 

“Holy shit.” He mumbled. He looked at Shiro and realized something.

He and Adam weren’t training.


	13. Gone

Pilot Error.  
Pilot Error.  
Pilot Error.  
Pilot Error.  
Pilot Error.  
Pilot Error.  
Pilot Error. 

These words kept ringing through Adam’s head. 

“Sir?” The officer who told him the news said, “Sir, are you alright?” 

Adam didn’t respond. He just stared at a point on the wall, trying not to cry. So far, he wasn’t doing a very good job. 

“Pilot error?” Adam asked. “Pilot error?! I- I-” Adam didn’t finish. He just started crying. He ran to the closest bathroom and tried to collect himself. It was hard. His fiancé- no, ex fiancé was gone.

Oh, god. What if there had been a pilot error because Shiro was super sad about being broken up with? No, that couldn’t be it. Shiro wouldn’t let his emotions get in the way of a mission. 

 

Adam didn’t remember how he got back to his apartment. He knew it was probably bad for him to drive when he was this upset, but it was just across the Garrison grounds.

Multiple people asked him if he was okay, but he didn’t answer. He usually wasn’t so rude, but he knew if he responded, he wouldn’t be able to keep from crying. Takashi was gone. Truly and completely, permanently gone.


	14. Pranks

It all started when the castle ship got Netflix. Well, the Altean equivalent of Netflix. Who guessed that such a small luxury would cost such a large price? And not the price of money, but the price of dignity.

Pidge looked at the screen of her tablet. “Ooh. Robo-wives 2! I loved the first one.” And with that, she put it on. 

It was kind of confusing at first. The actors weren’t the same, and the lighting was bad, but other than that, it was fine. Until about three minutes in, when someone took off her shirt. 

“Wait a second.... is this lesbian porn?” Pidge said. She got her answer a moment later, when the scene cut to some very explicit kissing and, er, caressing?

Pidge left the movie immediately. She didn’t want to watch porn. 

She put on something else, and promptly forgot about the porn.

 

Nothing else happened regarding this until a month later, when Allura called all the paladins together. It had been a long day of fighting Zarkon, so everyone assumed that the meeting would relate to that. 

“Paladins,” Allura said disappointedly, “Something has come to my attention. I was going through the castle ship’s television history, and I found something disturbing. I won’t judge, I won’t be upset, I just want to know. Who bought lesbian porn? You are paladins. You can’t go around watching erotica on shared devices. Who did this?”

Everyone looked around at everyone else. Pidge began to panic. She was about to speak up about her mistake, but she didn’t get the chance.

“Lance,” Shiro said, “We all know this was you. Part of being a paladin is owning up to your past. It’s important to admit you bought this porn.”

Lance looked very offended. “Excuse me? This wasn’t me. I get my porn from my own private phone. And I don’t get lesbian porn, because I don’t want to sexualize lesbians.”

“Well, who else would buy porn?” Allura asked. Everyone looked at Keith. 

“What? Why would I buy porn? I don’t even like women, why would I pay for porn staring only women?” Keith asked.

“To help inspire your mothman smut.” Lance said.

“What?” Keith stood up angrily, “How do you know about that?”

“I didn’t know for sure, but you just confirmed it.”

“You little bitch-” 

“Keith!” Shiro said. “Stop insulting Lance. Did you buy this?”

“No!” Keith objected. “I bet it was you, Allura! You brought it up so we wouldn’t suspect you!”

“What? I would never- how dare you? Why would I even mention it if it was I? No one would even know about it if I hadn’t brought it up.”

“Hunk,” Lance said, “You’ve been awfully quiet.”

“What?” Hunk exclaimed, “The only porn I look at is food porn. And that’s not even real porn. It’s just people poking eggs so the yolk drips onto the asparagus, or a delicious donut oozing jelly.”

“Yeah, like that’s any better.”

“It’s a lot better! It doesn’t degrade anyone, and it doesn’t cost any money!” Hunk looked at Shiro. “I bet it was you. You’re always talking about how stressed you are, and how you’re the only adult here. Well, guess what’s the most adult thing ever? Porn!”

Shiro looked super done. He sighed. “Hunk, first of all, taxes are more adult than porn. Second, I have my own bank account. Third, I am gay. I have a husband. He is a man named Adam. I honestly don’t really care who this was. But come on, guys. What if Pidge had seen this? You could have ruined her innocence.”

Pidge smiled in her chair, enjoying the chaos that surrounded her. “Yeah, guys. How could you?” 

Pidge realized three things today.  
1\. No one would ever suspect her of anything.  
2\. Watching everyone fight each other was hilarious.  
3\. This was going to be fun.

 

The next incident happened about a week later. Except that this time, Pidge had caused the chaos on purpose. 

Allura called the paladins together again. 

“Paladins. I have disturbing news. Keith has fully embraced his Galra heritage.” Allura said.

“I mean, I guess.” Keith said, “I’ve been trying to use my instincts more, which is kinda Galra-ey. But I don’t get how that’s disturbing.” 

Allura sneered at him. “You know exactly what I’m talking about, you disgusting little man.”

“Wow.” Hunk said, “That’s incredibly rude. What did Keith do that was so bad?”

Allura shook her head angrily. “As you all know, we have been training the mice to go to the bathroom in a ‘cat’ box, like you have on Earth. But recently, when Coran was cleaning the boxes, he found something very disturbing. Keith has pooped in the mice’s litter box.”

Keith looked shocked. “Say what now?”

“Don’t pretend it wasn’t you. Who else would poop in the litter box?”

“I don’t know! Maybe one of the mice. It’s for them, after all.”

Allura shook her head. “This poop was enormous. Galra sized.” She held up a picture of a large poop covered in cat litter.

“What the quiznack?” Hunk said, looking at Keith. 

“It wasn’t me! I swear. Shiro, please vouch for me.” Keith said.

Shiro shook his head. “You’re my brother, and I love you, Keith. But this is just plain appalling.”

“Yeah.” Lance said, “You need to set a better example for Pidge.”

“She’s not that much younger than us! She’s, what, 14? And this wasn’t me!”

Pidge just stood there with a look of pretend disgust on her face.

“Yeah, Keith.” Pidge said, “Set a better example.”

 

Pidge quietly crept into Lance’s bathroom as he slept. In her hand was a bottle. She poured the contents into Lance’s hair conditioner and crept back out. 

The next morning, everyone was eating breakfast. Keith looked disgruntled from the day before, but other than that, everything was fine. 

“Where’s Lance?” Hunk asked. 

Pidge shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Suddenly, Lance burst through the door, still in his pajamas. He was also wearing a winter hat. “Who did this?” He screamed.

“Did what? Lance, what’s wrong?” Keith asked. 

Lance pointed to Shiro and slowly removed his hat. Lance’s hair was hot pink and sparkly. “You did this. You monster.” Lance said.

“What?” Shiro said. “I... died your hair pink?”

“You know you did it.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, mister. I know you’re jealous of my hair. My hair is the best here because now, yours has a poof of white. And you were jealous. So you replaced my conditioner with pink hair dye.”

Shiro sighed. “Lance, I promise you-”

“Enough of your empty promises! I’m going to go fix my hair, but let me say this now: I won’t forget this. I will have my revenge.” 

Lance stormed out of the room. Allura looked at Shiro disappointedly. “Shiro, you are the black Paladin. The leader of Voltron. You’re above this.”

“I’m not jealous of Lance’s hair. And I certainly would never replace his shampoo his hair dye.”

“We all know you did it. And now, even worse, you’re lying about it. For shame, Shiro. For shame.”

 

Lance stayed in his room for the rest of the day. The faint sound of sobbing could be heard from outside his door. The next day, his hair was back to normal, but he had dark bags under his eyes. 

“Are you okay, Lance?” Shiro asked.

Lance glared at him. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I’m sorry someone replaced your shampoo with hair dye, Lance.”

“It was quiznacking conditioner!” Lance shrieked.

“Woah. Sorry, conditioner, then.”

“Hmph.” Lance grumbled.

 

The next catastrophe happened in the middle of the night. Pidge had been planning this one for a while. 

“Paladins! Zarkon is attacking! We need Voltron, now!” Allura’s voice played loudly all around the castle. The Paladins raced to their lions and flew out into space. 

“Where’s Zarkon?” Keith asked.

“Yeah,” Lance said, “I don’t see any Galra.”

Hunk yawned. “Let’s go back inside. Allura must’ve lied or something.”

 

When the paladins got back inside, they saw Allura standing there confusedly.   
“What’s going on?” She asked. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “You woke us up at one am for no reason. Over the intercom thing? Don’t you remember? It happened ten minutes ago.”

“I need my sleep, Allura!” Lance said. “You don’t get skin this good without sleep. The more sleep you get, the better your skin. It’s science.”

“Hmm.” Keith responded. “You need to get more sleep.”

Lance gasped. “I am offended! I have amazing skin. You wish you were as hot as me!”

“We’re getting off topic.” Shiro said, “Allura, why did you wake us all up? I was having a really good dream, which is pretty rare for me, what with the PTSD and all.”

“What?” Allura asked, still confused. “I didn’t say anything on the intercom. I only wake you all up for Zarkon or for training.”

“Sure,” Pidge said, pretending that she wasn’t the perpetrator, “So someone took the time to record your voice, get up in the middle of the night, and wake everyone up, just to frame you? Gimme a break, Allura.”

Hunk yawned again. “I don’t care. I’m going back to bed.” 

The others glared at Allura for a moment, then all went back to their rooms to sleep. 

 

The next day was a bit uncomfortable. There was much tension in the air. Another thing that was in the air were the bayards. 

“Welp. I guess Lance was serious when he said he’d get his revenge.” Pidge said the next morning, staring at the frozen bayards suspended from the ceiling, acting as if she hadn’t put them there.

“But I don’t get why he’d freeze all of them.” Keith said. “Shiro’s the only one who wronged him.”

“I’m telling you,” Shiro said, “It wasn’t me. I’m a leader. I set a good example as often as I can.”

Lance walked in. “What’s up, guys?”

“You froze our bayards, that’s what!” Keith shouted.

Lance looked confused. “No? I didn’t.”

Pidge gestured to the bayards. “Oh, yeah. They just put themselves up there?”

Lance looked up at the bayards. “Huh. Go figure.”

“Don’t act surprised!” Keith said angrily. 

“Lance, what if Zarkon had attacked?” Allura asked. “This prank went too far. Take these down at once.” She walked out of the room. 

Lance looked up at the bayards and then to the other paladins. “How am I supposed to get these down?”

“I’ll help you.” Hunk said. A few minutes and several curse words later, the bayards were back with their paladins.

 

The next day, everything was going normally. Pidge hadn’t planned any pranks for today, and the paladins were all training. Everyone, that is, except Hunk. Pidge wasn’t sure where Hunk was. 

 

Pidge sat with everyone in the castle’s living room. Keith and Shiro were discussing all the weird things that had been happening. Lance was irritating Allura with his Earth pick up lines, and Coran was combing his mustache. 

“Where’s Hunk?” Pidge asked, genuinely confused.

“Right here,” Hunk said from the doorway. He was holding a plate of delicious looking cake pops. “I felt bad about everything that’s been happening lately, so, even though it wasn’t my fault, I decided to make you all a little treat.” 

Hunk smiled warmly. Pidge saw his smile and felt bad. Did her pranks make the other paladins upset? Were they crossing a line? None of the pranks caused any damage that lasted longer than a few hours. But still... Maybe she should confess to being the prankster. 

“Thanks, man!” Lance said, walking over and taking one. He took a bite and immediately spit it out. “Ack! What the quiznack was that?”

Hunk’s smiled changed from kind to menacing. “That’s right! Brussel sprouts dipped in chocolate!”

Keith gasped. “What? Hunk? Why? Why have you turned to the dark side?”

“I’m sick of all you pranking each other. You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain.” Hunk said with a blank, emotionless expression. “Consider this a warning.” He walked backward out of the room.

Pidge smiled to herself. She had succeeded. The paladins were in a full on prank war.


	15. Promise

“I want to help you, Keith.” Shiro said. Keith glared at him. “But in order for me to help you, I need to know why you got kicked out of your last foster home. The Garrison needs to know if they’re going to let you go there.”

“Don’t pretend like you care about me.” Keith grumbled, pulling on the strings of his worn red hoodie. “I know you don’t really care. You’re going to give up on me as soon as I mess up, just like everyone else does.”

Shiro exhaled softly. He put his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “I do care about you, Keith. And I promise I won’t give up on you.” 

Keith looked up at Shiro. “For real?”

“Of course. But even more importantly, you can’t give up on yourself.”

Keith took a deep breath. “If I tell you why they didn’t want me, you won’t like me anymore. I’d rather not tell you.”

“Would you be willing to write it down? Or tell Adam?” Shiro asked. 

Keith shook his head. He had heard about Adam before, but he didn’t know anything about him. “You’re the first person to like me. I can’t tell you or you’ll hate me.”

“I won’t ever hate you, Keith. But if you want me to help you, I need to know. Even if it’s something really bad, I won’t hate you.”

Keith started crying. Shiro was alarmed. He had never seen Keith cry before. 

“Woah! Um, it’s okay.” Shiro lifted Keith’s face up and smiled warmly at him. “No need to cry. I’m here for you.”

“I’m sorry, Shiro. I- my secret is that I like boys. I’m so sorry, I know it’s wrong, and I’m trying to stop, but I- I-” Keith’s crying turned to straight up sobbing. 

That was all it was? Shiro wrapped Keith in his arms. Keith sobbed into his shirt. “Ssshhh. It’s okay. I still like you, Keith.”

“Really?”

“Of course I do. And you’re not a bad person for liking boys.”

“I’m not?”

“Not at all. Can I tell you something? I like boys, too.”

Keith looked up at him. “You do?”

“Yeah, I do. I have a boyfriend, Adam. We love each other.”

Keith smiled, even though his face still had tears on it. “So you like boys, too? But you’re so nice. And strong and cool.”

Shiro laughed. “Thanks. Being gay doesn’t mean you can’t be nice or strong or cool. Although, honestly, Adam is more nice and cool than me.”

“Can.... I meet him? If that’s okay.”

Shiro thought about this for a moment. “Sure.” He said. “Let me call him and see if you can come over for dinner tonight.”

 

“Adam,” Shiro said later that night, “This is Keith.” 

Keith was nervously standing next to Shiro in the doorway. Adam turned around. “Hey, Keith! I’m Adam, Takashi’s fiancé. I’m so excited to meet you. Takashi talks about you all the time.”

Keith looked up at Shiro and laughed. “Your name is Takashi?”

Shiro laughed, too. He ruffled Keith’s hair. “Sure is, Akira.”

“Hey! How do you know that?” Keith demanded, fixing his hair.

Shiro shrugged. Then he turned back to Adam. “So, what’s for dinner tonight?”

“I made lasagna and garlic bread. Keith, do you like garlic bread?”

“Yes, sir.” Keith said. 

Adam looked uncomfortable. “Just call me Adam, please.”

“Okay, Adam.”

A few minutes later, they were all sitting around their kitchen table, eating lasagna and laughing about something that had happened to Adam earlier that day. 

“And then Commander Iverson looks at me and goes, ‘Nice hair, W.’ And I’m like, ‘Gee, thanks.’ And now I’m scared of squirrels, because you never know what they’re capable of with a tube of hair gel and their little rodent paws.”

“You guys are so nice and funny,” Keith laughed.

“Thanks, Keith!” Adam said. “Did anything funny happen to you today?”

“Um,” Keith said, mentally going over his day, “One of the kids in the group home, Billy, drew a bunch of butts on the wall. It was kinda funny, I guess, until someone noticed and we all got in trouble.”

“I’m sorry, Keith. Sounds like you had a rough day.” 

Keith shrugged. “It’s okay. I had fun with Shiro, when we rode hoverbikes. Shiro jumped off a cliff. It was so cool!”

Adam’s head snapped toward his boyfriend. “You did what?”

Shiro looked uncomfortable. “I.... jumped off a cliff with my hoverbike. But look, I was safe about it, like I always am. I’m totally fine.”

Keith got nervous about how Adam was going to react. Was he going to yell at Shiro? Was he going to yell at Keith? Was he going to hit one of them? Was he going to throw something? Why didn’t Shiro look scared? Adam seemed nice, but Keith knew from experience that some of the nicest looking adults were mean.

To Keith’s surprise and relief, Adam didn’t do any of those things. He just shook his head and sighed. He smiled fondly at Shiro. “Darling, if you keep being reckless, you’re going to lose a limb one day.”

Keith was shocked when that was the end of it, and everyone happily went back to their lasagna. In past foster homes, fights had been large and frequent, scary ordeals. Keith was tough, but that kind of environment wears down even the toughest of kids.

 

Shiro locked their apartment’s door. He had just gotten back from dropping Keith back at the group home. He felt Adam’s arms wrap around him in a hug. 

“We’re adopting him, right?” Adam asked. 

He felt Shiro tense beneath him. Shiro pulled away from the hug and looked at Adam. 

“Keith?” Shiro asked.

“Uh, yeah. Duh. Who else?”

“You want to adopt Keith?”

“Yes. I just said that.”

“Oh! Um, yeah! Sure! I, um, I’d love to adopt Keith. But shouldn’t we talk more about this?”

Adam shrugged. “I mean, yes, we should. But what else really is there to talk about? We both love Keith. We have a guest room that can be his room. Our house is pretty safe. We’ve both been wanting a kid for a while. I don’t see any downsides.”

Shiro beamed. He hugged Adam tightly. “I love you, Adam.”

“I love you, too, Takashi. You’re going to be a great father.”

“It’s kinda weird, though.” Shiro said, pulling away from the hug. “We’re going to have a son, but we’re not married yet.” 

Adam smiled at him. He lifted up his left hand and pointed to where a wedding ring would go. “Yeah. You should get on that proposal, Takashi.” 

Shiro took his soon-to-be fiancé’s hand. “I’ll get right on that.”

 

That night, Keith lay awake in his bed in the group home, thinking about Shiro and Adam and squirrels and hair gel. He thinks about how great it would be to be a part of such a happy, healthy family. He eventually fell asleep, unaware of Adam and Shiro’s decision.


	16. Adashi Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one isn’t as much of a fic but it’s cold enough :-)

Okay, so technically this isn't a fan fiction, but it's a list of headcanons that can be read similarly to a fan fiction.

* Shiro and Adam met in their first year at the Garrison, when they were still cadets. They were assigned to be roommates.  
* Adam's first thought when he saw Shiro was 'Oh no. He a stronk boi.'  
* Shiro's first thought when he saw Adam was 'I wish I could do my eyeliner as good as that cute emo guy.'  
* When Adam was younger, he was emo. Very angsty, very black-wearing, very eyeliner, very 'no one understands me ugh'.  
* He claims he was scene, not emo, but Shiro says they're the same thing.  
* Adam insists they're completely different.  
* Even before they're dating, Adam is the only one who calls Shiro 'Takashi'.  
* It makes Shiro feel safe and happy.  
* Shiro, Matt, and Adam were flight partners and best friends. Matt sometimes got tired of Adam and Shiro not realizing their feelings for each other, but mostly it was funny to watch how oblivious his friends were.  
* 'Shiro, I swear, if you don't confess your feelings to Adam, I'm going to tell everyone about your dick piercing.'  
* 'Matt, I don't have a dick piercing.'  
* 'That won't stop me from spreading the rumor, honey.'  
* Adam ended up being the one to confess first, though.  
* It was not elegant.  
* What happened is that Shiro stuffed a ton of cheese puffs in his mouth and Adam was immediately like 'You're very cute and I like you'

* Shiro got diagnosed with his muscular disease about a year in to their relationship. He was desolated that his life wasn't going to be a long one.  
* Adam was by his side as soon as he was told Shiro was sick.  
* Adam comforted Shiro as he cried.

* Adam gets glasses about 6 months after that.  
* 'You're even more gorgeous now that I can see you properly.'  
* Adam chews on the tips of his glasses when he's nervous.

* Shiro and Adam both get jobs at the Garrison after they graduate. They live together in an apartment on Garrison grounds.  
* Shiro proposed.  
* He had planned it to be sweet and romantic, but the plan went out the window when Shiro told a bad joke and Adam smiled at it. It was such a cute smile, Shiro was just like 'Marry me please?'  
* Adam and Shiro adopted a cat, and named him Broccoli.

* They got Keith when he was 10, after he stole Shiro's car.  
* Shiro brought Keith home, but Adam was actually the one to suggest fostering Keith, after he saw how much Shiro cared about him. Plus, they had been thinking about fostering for a while now.  
* Seeing Shiro happy made him happy, and after less than a day, Adam loved Keith, too.  
* The deal was, Keith would live with them on breaks and weekends and live at the Garrison during school days  
* Keith also hung out at their house a lot after school, because his roommate was an 'annoying assface'

* Adam is a great cook. Shiro is...... not as talented, to say the least.  
* He once accidentally lit ramen noodles on fire and blew up the Garrison teacher's lounge microwave.  
* Adam thought it was hilarious. It was less hilarious when they had to buy a new microwave.

* It's true that Adam didn't want Shiro to go to Kerberos, but they didn't break up.  
* They stayed together until the 'pilot error' on Kerberos, when Shiro 'died'  
* Adam was devastated for a few weeks, but then he started seeing holes in the Garrison's story.  
* He helped Pidge sneak into the Garrison because he thought the whole scenario was pretty suspicious.  
* Iverson: How did a little girl infiltrate a top notch military base with no help from the inside? Adam: No idea.

* When Keith got expelled, Adam told him he could live with him, even though Shiro was gone. Keith just ran away into the desert. Adam put in a police report for a missing teen, but they couldn't find him.

* Adam was overjoyed when he found out Shiro was back on Earth. He was mad when he found out he flew back into space in a blue robot lion.  
* Adam didn't 100% understand what a 'blue robot lion' was, but the officer who told him was equally confused, so Adam didn't ask too many questions.

* You know those videos everyone sent with Sam to give to their families?  
* Shiro's was to Adam.  
* Adam didn't listen to the video immediately. He didn't want it to be over, and once he watched it, it would be done.  
* But eventually he watched it.  
* It made him cry.  
* His poor fiancé, captured in space, forced to fight other prisoners in the arena.

* When the paladins arrive back on Earth, Adam was one of the people to welcome the lions.  
* When Shiro and Keith (And also a purple lady? And a wolf?) stepped out of the black lion, Adam couldn't help himself. He didn't care if he got in trouble or broke protocol.  
* He ran toward Shiro.  
* Shiro saw Adam almost immediately after he walked out of the lion. He looked like he did the last time Shiro saw him, just with another stripe on his uniform, a few grey hairs, and bags under his eyes.  
* Their eyes met and Shiro started running toward Adam, too.  
* When they met in the middle, Shiro picked up Adam and spun him around.  
* 'Adam... I- I missed you so much. I'm so, so sorry, I never should have left, I-'  
* Adam kisses him.  
* 'You don't need to be sorry, Takashi. I'm sorry, and I missed you, too.'

* When the paladins caught the Garrison up on everything, Adam and Shiro sat next to each other and held hands.

* Shiro's even more buff/strong than he was before Kerberos, which Adam is definitely excited about 😏  
* And once he gets a new robot arm...  
* Shiro definitely likes it when Adam calls him 'Captain'.  
* And after Shiro gets promoted to Admiral, he likes when Adam calls him that, too.

* Adam drives Shiro to therapy for his PTSD.  
* 'I can drive myself, Love.'  
* 'Over my dead body, Takashi.'

* Shiro has a lot of nightmares about his time in space.  
* Adam is always there for him as a shoulder to cry on and a person to cuddle.  
* Adam's usually the little spoon, but if Shiro has a bad dream, he has no problem switching.  
* Adam loves stealing Shiro's way-too-big hoodies.

* Keith is Shiro's best man at their wedding.  
* Adam's is Matt.  
* Coran officiates the wedding.  
* After the war is completely over and the universe is at peace, Shiro and Adam adopt a bunch of alien kids whose biological parents died in the war.  
* They've never been happier.


	17. Do I Know You?

“Remember guys, this is a major rebel group,” Shiro reminded the paladins, “They’d be a great ally against the Empire, so you all need to be on your best behavior. No incidents like last time, please.”

“I was defending our honor!” Coran protested. “The Maronian king said Alteans had no rhythm. What was I supposed to do but to challenge him to a rap battle?”

“Coran, this alliance is bigger than your pride, and bigger than your terrible rapping. We all need to focus on diplomacy.” Shiro said, grimacing at the reminder of Coran’s rapping.

“For the hundredth time, we’ll be good.” Pidge said, “We’re not little kids.”

Shiro pointed to Lance, who was attempting to balance his bayard on his head. “Lance, that’s exactly what you won’t do.”

Lance groaned, but put his bayard away nonetheless. 

 

“Our scanners have picked up their ship,” Allura said, pressing buttons on her giant Altean keyboard. “I am opening the landing hatch for them. We will all meet in the conference room in 55 ticks.” 

The paladins all stood when the rebel leader entered with his group. 

“Hello, bravest warriors,” Allura said. She then gestured for the warriors to sit. 

Once everyone was seated, their leader looked at all the paladins. 

“The rumors were true, then.” The leader said in a voice far too familiar for Shiro’s liking. “The paladins of Voltron are from Earth.”

“Indeed.” Allura confirmed, nodding. “Would you and your team mind removing your masks for this meeting? Simply for safety reasons, I assure you.”

The rebel team looked to their leader. He nodded. “Of course. My team will be happy to.”

The team waved their hands in front of their faces, disabling the masks. Shiro counted two Lovinopens, one Ameranian, and one person whose species Shiro didn’t know. The leader didn’t take off his mask.

“Would you take off yours as well, please?” Allura asked.

“I would rather not.” The leader said. Shiro frowned. This guy’s voice was way to familiar, but he couldn’t place it. It also made him uneasy that he refused to remove his mask.

“No offense,” The leader continued, “I would love to in most circumstances, but I’m afraid I can’t in this meeting.”

“Do I know you?” Shiro blurted out, unable to stop himself. “I feel like I’ve heard your voice before.”

“Shiro!” Allura quietly scolded.

The leader didn’t seem offended. “I don’t know. Do you know me, Takashi?”

Shiro froze, eyes wide. He knew who the voice belonged to. But... no. That was impossible. How could Adam be up here? 

“Adam?” Shiro asked tentatively. 

The rebel leader waved his hand in front of his face. Shiro heard Keith gasp.

“Hey, Takashi.” Adam said coldly. “Long time no see. How was Kerberos?”

Shiro gaped at him. “But- how?”

Adam waved his hand dismissively. “It doesn’t matter.” 

Adam looked to the princess. “You wish to speak about forming an alliance against the empire?”

 

Shiro wasn’t listening to everyone else discuss terms and strategies. He was lost in thought. Adam looked different. His hair was longer and he had a deep, jagged scar on the side of his face. 

How had Adam gotten into space? How had he become the leader of one of the largest anti-empire rebel groups? How had he gotten that scar? 

“What do you think, Shiro?” Allura asked. 

Shiro looked at her blankly. 

“Um, sounds good.” He said, hoping that was an acceptable answer. Apparently it was, because Allura nodded. 

“I believe it’s settled, then.” Allura said. “An alliance will be formed.”

“Fabulous.” Adam said. He looked to his group. “If there’s nothing else, we’d best be going. We don’t want to take any more of your time.”

 

Adam and his group stood up and left the room, walking back to their ship. He had a robotic leg that Shiro hadn’t noticed earlier. He wondered how he had gotten that.

“Let me escort you there,” Coran said. “It’s only polite.”

 

“Was that… Mr. W?” Shiro heard Lance ask Hunk once the rebels were out of earshot.

“I think so,” Hunk responded. 

“Think he remembers that test I cheated on?” 

“Probably, but I doubt that’s his main concern right now.” 

 

“Shiro,” Keith said, placing his hand gently on his brother’s shoulder. “You okay?”

“I need to talk to him.” Shiro replied. 

Keith nodded. “Yeah. You should go before they’ve left.”

 

Shiro left the room and hurried down to the castle’s landing room. Adam and his crew were standing there, looking uncomfortable as Coran talked and made wild hand gestures about something.

“And I told Alfor, ‘there’s no way a mouse could leave a footprint that large’ and he said back to me- and I’ll never forget what he said- ‘maybe it was a big mouse.’ Can you believe it?” Coran laughed. 

“Coran,” Shiro interrupted, “I was wondering if I could speak to the rebels for a moment?”

“Of course, my dear boy! We were just wrapping up!” Coran smiled at them all and then left the room. 

 

“So,” Shiro said, feeling very awkward. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“I figured you did.” Adam replied, expression steely and cool.

“Is that the same Takashi Shiro that Captain Adam mated with?” An alien rebel whispered to another. 

“I think so. That would explain the tension.” The other alien answered.

Shiro pretended not to hear their speculations.

 

“Adam,” He said, trying to keep his voice even despite the strong emotions rising within him, “Leaving you was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made, and I’m sorry.”

Adam stood there for a moment. “Thanks, Takashi. I accept your apology.”

Both men just stood there for a second before Adam spoke again.

“I missed you, you know. Came out to space to find you.”

Shiro blinked. “You did? How did you know I was alive?”

The side of Adam’s mouth quirked up just enough for Shiro to notice. “You’ve never made a pilot error in your life. The Garrison was obviously lying.“

“How’d you get to space?” Shiro asked, still puzzled and craving an explanation. 

“Stole a ship,” Adam admitted casually, as if this were the sort of thing he did every Tuesday before dinner and after he got off work.

“I- what? You stole a ship?” Shiro demanded. “But you love the Garrison, and you’re so.... I don’t know, law abiding.”

“Helped Pidge sneak into the Garrison, too.” Adam said, “Stole classified government files. Snuck supplies to Keith when he was living in the desert. ”

Shiro smiled. “Damn. Who knew you were such a bad boy?”

After another moment of silence, this one less uncomfortable, Shiro spoke.

“Do you and your crew want to spend the night at the castle?” Shiro asked tentatively, “We’ve got a ton of extra rooms, plus you and I can catch up.”

Adam looked to his crew. They all nodded enthusiastically. 

“Go get your man!” One rebel whispered loudly.

“We’d love to.” Adam replied. He took Shiro’s hand, and for the first time in far too long, Shiro felt safe.


	18. Afterlife

“Shiro- you can’t leave us!” Keith’s voice cried.

“Someone get him to a healing pod!” Lance’s voice yelled.

“I’m afraid he may be beyond saving, but it’s worth a shot,” Coran’s voice said. 

 

Shiro slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in what looked like a bedroom, laying in a large and comfortable bed with lots of pillows. 

The room had nice paintings on the wall, and two bedside tables with lamps and books on them. 

All of Shiro’s memories of the battle came rushing back. The sentries and druids attacking, the Galra soldiers shooting him. He remembered Hunk screaming and he remembered the world going dark.

Shiro pushed the blanket off himself and stood up. He looked down at himself. He was wearing pajamas, and he had both his human arms back. His body wasn’t at all sore, which was odd for experiencing such an intense battle.

‘How did I get here?’ Shiro wondered, ‘And where is here? Where am I?’

A door in the front of the room opened. It took Shiro a moment to register who it was who stepped in. 

“Adam?” Shiro asked.

“Hi, Takashi,” Adam said softly, walking toward Shiro. “I missed you.”

Shiro wrapped Adam in his arms. “I missed you, too. I never should’ve gone to Kerberos, I’m so sorry. You were right. I-”

“Sshhh,” Adam shushed him. He pulled away from the hug so he could look into Shiro’s eyes. “It’s okay, Takashi. You don’t need to apologize for pursuing your dream. I shouldn’t have made you chose. But all that’s in the past now. You’re here, and you’re safe.”

“About that,” Shiro asked, “Where exactly are we?”

Adam frowned. “Oh. You don’t remember?”

“Remember what?”

“Dying. You’re dead, Takashi. This is your afterlife. Our afterlife.” 

Shiro nodded. He was dead? Not the craziest thing that had happened in the last year. But if this was the afterlife, and Adam was here, then that meant—

“You’re dead?” Shiro asked. “How?”

Adam took a deep breath. “Let’s talk about it in the kitchen. Come on, I made waffles.”

 

Shiro sat across from Adam, eating a waffle covered in whipped cream. He had missed mornings like this, neither of them having any plans, just eating breakfast together in their pajamas. 

“So,” Shiro started, gesturing for Adam to explain what was going on. “You’re dead?”

“Yeah,” Adam said, “I died during the invasion. Admiral Sandra sent us out to fight the invading Galra, but obviously their technology is far better than ours, so they shot me down.”

“Invasion?” Shiro asked. 

“When the Galra invaded Earth.” Adam explained.

Shiro stopped mid coffee sip. “The Galra invaded Earth? How does Voltron not know about this?”

“Earth is pretty far from where you guys are. The news probably just hasn’t hit you guys yet.” 

“I’ll let everyone know when I get back. Wait....” Shiro said slowly, “Can I go back?”

Adam closed his eyes and frowned. “I was worried you would ask that.” 

“I have to go back, Adam. I have to help them. I need to do what’s right.”

Adam opened his eyes again. He looked sad. “I know, Takashi. You’ve always needed to do what’s right. To be a hero. To prove yourself, even when there’s nothing left to prove.”

Shiro didn’t say anything. 

“You’re a better person than I am.” Adam said, “I want you to stay. I want to keep you here with me, so we can be together and happy. Is that too much to ask for?”

“I- I’m sorry, Adam. I just-” 

“I know.” Adam cut him off. “It’s for the greater good. But I’m selfish, and I miss you. I’ve missed you since we had that argument in the teachers’ lounge.”

Adam took Shiro’s empty plate and walked it to the sink. He turned to Shiro. “You can go back, if you want. You’re not all the way dead, yet, I don’t think.”

Shiro stood up and walked over to Adam. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Takashi.” Adam replied. “You’re so stupidly brave and noble. I know you have to go back, but I want you to know that you’re worth more to me than the entire universe, and that I’ll miss you.”

Shiro was about to respond, but he didn’t get a chance. Adam leaned forward and kissed him. Shiro kissed back. The kiss didn’t last nearly long enough before Adam pulled away. His eyes were full of tears. “Goodbye for now, Takashi.”

The scene around Shiro began to fade, replaced by the dark void of his inner eyelids. 

 

“Is he going to be okay?” Shiro heard Lance’s voice ask. 

“For the thousandth time, I don’t know,” Pidge responded. 

Shiro opened his eyes as he fell forward. He was lucky Coran caught him, because otherwise he would have hit the ground and have had to spend more time in the pod to heal from that. Then again, if that meant seeing Adam again-

Holy quiznack, he needed to tell everyone about what he had seen. 

“Coran!” Shiro said urgently. 

“No need to shout, my boy. I’m only right here.” 

“The Galra have invaded Earth. We need to go right now!”

Coran looked taken aback. “Why do you think that? Are you alright?”

“I’ll explain everything later,” Shiro said, ignoring the confused stares from Pidge and Lance. “Just set a course for Earth!”

 

Bonus:  
“I’m gone for two minutes and Shiro wakes up from a vision with Adam, reveals Earth is under attack, and that Adam is dead?” Keith complained.

“Pretty much,” Lance replied, “Shoulda picked a better time to take a piss.”


	19. Sugar Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith thinks Adam is Shiro’s sugar daddy.

“Shiro,” Keith said, “When I’m older, I want to be just like you.”

Shiro felt his heart skip a beat. He smiled at Keith, “Thank you, Keith. That means a lot to me. You’ll get there. You’re already a great pilot. With a few more years of practice, you’ll probably be even better than me.”

Keith furrowed his brow in confusion. “What? No, I don’t mean being a pilot like you. I’m already a good pilot. I just meant that I want a cute boyfriend who buys me things.”

‘Oh,’ Shiro thought, ‘He’s coming out to you. Be supportive.’

“Oh, well,” Shiro said, “You can do that, too. I love you no matter who you’re attracted to- wait.” Shiro paused and processed what Keith had said. “Buys you things?”

“Yeah,” Keith replied, “I want a sugar daddy just like you have.”

Shiro froze. Did... Did Keith think Adam was Shiro’s sugar daddy?

“Keith, Adam isn’t my sugar daddy. He’s my boyfriend.”

Keith shrugged, “Same difference. He buys you nice things and in return you guys, well, you know.”

Shiro inhaled deeply. “I date Adam because I love him. And what do you mean that he buys me nice things? I buy my own nice stuff.”

“He bought you that watch,” Keith said as he pointed to the watch on Shiro’s wrist.

“I bought this watch,” Shiro explained, “And it’s not even a nice watch. It’s a knockoff from the miscellaneous isle in Aldi.”

“Maybe if Adam had gone with you he would’ve bought you a nicer one.”

“Adam’s not my sugar daddy. He’s an underpaid English teacher and fighter pilot at the Garrison.”

“If he’s not your sugar daddy,” Keith countered, “Then why did we start getting the good cereal when he moved in?”

“Because Aldi started selling it around that time. It’s not expensive cereal.”

 

The front door opened and Adam walked in. He hung his bag up and walked over to where Shiro and Keith were sitting. “Hey, Love. Hey, Keith. What’s up?”

Shiro sighed, “Keith thinks you’re my sugar daddy.”

Adam looked taken aback. He looked to Shiro, then to Keith. “What makes you think that, Keith?”

Keith shrugged again. “You’re always buying Shiro nice things.”

Adam gestured around their apartment, “What about this 700 square foot apartment with one bathroom and a broken dishwasher screams ‘nice’ to you?”

“We have golden spoons,” Keith said.

Adam walked over to the silverware cabinet and pulled out one of the spoons. “This?”

Keith nodded.

“This,” Adam continued, “Is fake gold silverware that was purchased from the Dollar Tree. It’s plastic and was made in a sweatshop.”

Keith frowned. “What about our good WiFi?”

“We steal Pedro’s WiFi,” Shiro explained, “Since he lives next door, his WiFi box is close enough for us to get a good signal.”

“We have Netflix, that’s fancy.” Keith said.

“Also Pedro’s,” Adam confessed, “Don’t tell him.”

“So you’re not Shiro’s sugar daddy?”

“Nope. If anything, it’s the opposite.”

“Shiro’s your sugar daddy?”

Adam frowned. “I just meant that I’m not rich.”

“So you’re a leech on Shiro’s finances?” Keith asked.

Adam and Shiro looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. Adam looked back to Keith. “Yes. I’m a leech.”

Keith looked to Shiro. “This is the best sugar daddy you could find?”

Shiro groaned and smacked his head on the table. “He’s not my sugar daddy.”

“No shit.” Keith said, “He’s a sugar leech.”


	20. That’s a Grown Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tweet by dannynett 
> 
> ‘I don’t know what just happened but I was at the animal shelter before work and a toddler walked in and pointed at me and went “I want that one.” and his mom just looked at him and went “You can’t have that, that’s a grown man.”’

“I want that one, please,” Keith said. 

Shiro looked to where he was pointing. He was expecting to see a dog or a cat, or maybe a lizard. They were, after all, at an animal shelter. 

What Shiro was not expecting was for Keith to be pointing at an animal shelter volunteer. “Keith,” Shiro said, “You can’t have that. That’s a grown man.”

Keith frowned at him, confused. “But you said we could take someone home.”

“Yes,” Shiro sighed, “But I was thinking something more along the lines of animal adoption, not blatant prostitution.”

Keith nodded. “Well, you should’ve been more clear.”

“I didn’t think it was a necessary specification, and I didn’t know you knew about that kind of thing to begin with.”

“You adopted me and now I’m your brother. Why can’t you adopt that guy and make him your boyfriend?”

“I adopted you because you’re a child. That guy’s an adult.”

“Age is just a number, Shiro.”

“It’s absolutely not. Especially when it comes to this.”

“Then why do people say they’re something years young?”

“Because they’re insecure about their rapidly aging bodies.”

“Are you?”

“No. That’s why I don’t dye my hair.”

Keith nodded again. “So you can’t make that guy date you.”

Shiro let go of Keith’s hand and rubbed his forehead, trying to figure out how to explain to Keith that that wasn’t how it worked. You can’t date someone you adopted. 

Unfortunately, when Shiro looked back at Keith, he wasn’t there. “Keith?”

Shiro looked around the animal shelter and saw Keith tugging at the volunteer’s shirt. “Excuse me, Mister Grown Man?”

The man looked down at Keith and laughed. “Hey, little guy. What can I help you with?”

“My brother dad thinks you’re cute but he’s too scared to tell you. We really appreciate all the work you do here for the animals, and we were wondering if we could take you out to lunch. What’s your name?”

The man ruffled Keith’s hair. “My name’s Adam. Where’s your brother dad?”

Keith pointed to Shiro, who was positive he was blushing. “That’s him. His name’s Shiro.” 

Adam let Keith lead him over to Shiro. Shiro was beginning to regret bringing Keith here, along with not explaining what dating was. 

“Shiro? I’m Adam W.” Adam said, sticking his hand out for Shiro to shake. 

He obliged. “Takashi Shirogane. I’m sorry about Keith, he doesn’t understand what’s acceptable to say to people yet. We’ll get there.”

Adam raised his eyebrows. “So you don’t want to take me out for lunch? Because my shift ends in a couple minutes.”

“Oh!” Shiro realized out loud, “Um, yeah! I’d love that.”

Once Adam had gone to clock out, Keith looked up at Shiro. “That went well.”

“Thanks, Keith. You’re the ultimate wingboy.”

“Just make sure not to mess this up.”


End file.
